Gakuen Hetalia
by KaruKageXP
Summary: In an all-boys high school where there is one boy per country, what could go wrong? Uh... a lot apparently. T just to be safe. FrancexCanada  Who? jk  GermanyxN.Italy
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Hetalia

September 1, XXXX

"Hey! What's your room number?"

"E-15"

"No way!"

"How about you?"

"A-21"

"Aww!"

The Newest Freshman at Gakuen Hetalia were extremely excited. It was the first day of school.

Gakuen Hetalia is a boarding school for one person per country. They are separated by continent and language and put in classes with people similar to them. Oh yeah and it's all boys. They are often referred to by their classmates as their respective countries. For example, Alfred F. Jones is the representative from America. Therefore his name is America. Also, Arthur Kirkland is the representative from Great Britain therefore his name is Great Britain but most people just call him England. (Oh and if you didn't get the hint, these are the main characters for this fanfiction:)

Roomates

…

…

…

KIRKLAND, ARTHUR with JONES, ALFRED F.

…

…

…

England stared at this name for a while wondering what kind of person this Alfred F. Jones would be.

"Huh! I wonder who this Arthur Kirkland guy is like? Do you know him?"

Arthur turned around to see a broadly smiling blond with glasses staring back at him. His eyes were closed but soon he opened them and saw his radiant blue eyes. His accent told him everything: American.

"Yeah I know him. Are you his roommate?"

"That would be me! The Hero, Alfred F. Jones at your service! Might I ask the name of the Bri'ish man Imma speakin' to?" he said in a horrible rendition of a British accent.

Arthur sighed. This is going to be a difficult four years. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you."

"Well why didn't you say so earlier! This is gonna be awesome! Do you know anyone here?"

" I know a few. There's Francis. He's French. Really perverted. Matthew is from… well I can't remember where he's from. But he's good at French. Ludwig is from Germany and is always concerned about rules. Feliciano is the complete opposite but I think they're together."

"Woah! So people can have relationships here?"

"We're not supposed to but people often do anyway."

"Cool." A small silence, which was filled with Arthur's curiosity.

"… Are you gay?"

"What! I'm not… okay sort of…"

"How can you be sort of gay? It's either you are or you aren't."

"Okay! Fine, yes. I'm gay."

"…"

"Are you?"

"Definitely not!"

"…"

"You suuuuure?"

"I am absolutely positive"

"Okay."

"Shall we go up to the room?"

"Yea!"

After they got into the room Arthur established their personal spaces.

"Okay so this is my side of the room," Arthur said as he drew a line in the middle of the room, "and this is your side," he said pointing to the other side of the line.

"Why do we need sides? Can't we just share?"

"If we don't have sides then I will have no sense of personal space and you will bother me and distract me from the reason we're here."

"…which is…?"

"School… studying… books… etc."

"Riiight"

"You have no intention of studying do you?"

"Probably not. I did well in my classes but I'm more of a football guy if you get what I'm saying."

"Oh really? I play football too! What position do you play?"

"Quarterback, duh! I'm the hero, remember?"

"Quarterback isn't a football position?"

"Uh… are you sure you played?"

"Yes! I played forward!"

"Ohh you mean soccer?"

"That's the stupid American translation! I forgot you bloody battered our language."

"Hey! Not cool! America is awesome!"

"Whatever. I'm going to go get our schedules."

"Wha? You mean we have the same schedules?"

"Yes. We both speak English so they will put us in the classes for English- speakers."

"Cool. This year is gonna be awesome!"

"Do you think you could find another word for awesome? Perhaps something more articulate?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh for the love of Queen Victoria don't tell me you don't know what the word articulate means!"

"Should I?"

"Alfred! This is a school for elites of our respective countries! Don't tell me they sent…"

"They didn't necessarily mean the best studious wise you know. My football team won the gold medal for the junior Olympics 3 years running!"

"Seriously?"

"Yea! I was the MVP too!"

"Huh. I didn't know they had such things."

"Of course! That's because America is awesome!"

"Again with the awesome…"

"Get used to it man! Now are you gonna go get the schedules or what?"

Arthur sighed with frustration. This was going to be very _**very**_ difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing :(

Their classes together were probably some of the worst experiences in the classroom Arthur had ever experienced. Alfred was obnoxious in every class, the teachers taught him things he had already taught himself, and his relationship with Alfred (NOT THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP NUMBNUTS!) was not in good shape. Everyday, Arthur would point something out that was wrong with him like his tie (OH GOD HIS TIE) wasn't straight, his hair wasn't brushed, he forgot his pants (unfortunately, that has happened more than once) and EVERYDAY Alfred would fix whatever it was but only after saying "Yeah well I wanted it like that! I AM the hero after all!"

Recently, though, Alfred was acting weird around Arthur. He would actually look nice some days and even help Arthur when his book load got too heavy for him. His suspicions were heightened when after English class Alfred was walking with him and he suddenly asked him a very odd question. He seemed kind of nervous, which is weird for him.

"Heeey so have you heard about Francis' Christmas party yet?"

"No. Is he having a party?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to bring guests so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"When is it?" Arthur said as he saw Alfred's face light up with excitement. Apparently in America, this phrase meant 'yes'.

"Seriously! Awesome!"

"That doesn't answer my question. And I might be busy so don't get your hopes up."

"Riiiight. It's this Friday at 9."

"…Ok I think I'm free but why me? Why don't you take someone like Canada?" He had finally learned where he was from and tried very hard to commit it to memory.

"Nah. I'd rather go with you since I know you better. Plus I think he's already going with someone else."

"Umm… okay."

Arthur never said this but he was actually kind of excited about going to this Christmas party with Alfred…

I am pretty excited about reviews and/or criticisms! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours before they were supposed to go, Arthur smelled something in the kitchen. He went and saw America-Alfred (He could never really call him America, it just didn't seem right) icing a cake… a pink cake.

"Alfred what are you doing?"

"Uhh… what does it look like? I'm making a cake for Francis!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"I mean… you're not exactly the best cook in the world…"

"Well, I'm better than you!"

"HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY COOKING YOU WANKER!"

"Take a chill-pill Artie! It was a joke!"

"My name is Arthur or as I would prefer: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland"

"Whatever."

After a few hours of arguing, the boys head out towards the section of French-speaking countries dorms. It was a quiet walk. Both of them had a cake. Neither looked appealing. When France opened the door, he took one look at the cakes and pretended to smile. Both of them were failing cooking class and he happened to be one of the people witnessing that.

"Ah… Amérique… Angleterre, I'll take your umm… treats inside shall I?"

"That would be great!" Alfred said not knowing the intent behind his words. Arthur certainly knew and he glared at France as he took his cake. France just smiled back. The nerve…

As the were walking inside, Northern Italy saw that France had cake but didn't know who had made it.

"Ludwig! Look! There's cake!"

"No Feli do…"

It was too late. Northern Italy took a swipe of both cake and put them in his mouth. As soon as it touched his tongue, his eyes started to water and he was screaming:

"IT'S SO BLAND AND DISGUSTING I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW TERRIBLE THIS IS…" etc…

"You think my food is bland?" Alfred and Arthur said at the same time.

After reassuring them that yes their food was disgusting and throwing the cakes out in a radioactive waste bin, a few more people arrived and then the party was officially started. There were songs from every nation but most were American. Apparently, France knew how to smuggle in wine, beer, and vodka into school grounds because Alfred looked around and saw Arthur completely smashed on the dance floor.

"Duuude. Arthur! You've been drinking. How many glasses of wine did you have?"

"2."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huuuh. Imaparently nogood wit win." Arthur said with his slurred accent.

"Alright Artie. Let's get you home."

"Oh no you don't" said a man with a Russian accent and a creepy smile.

"RUSSIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DIDN'T INVITE YOU!" France yelled at him from across the room.

"Oh? Well, a little bird told me that you allowed guests so I decided to gatecrash. Prepare for terror little ones!" He said as he grabbed Latvia from nowhere in particular. He looked white as a sheet.

France grabbed Arthur and shoved him towards Alfred. He mouthed the word 'run' as he and Germany grabbed Russia and shoved him in a chair while Feliciano got some rope to tie him with. Russia was overpowering both of them. Alfred couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Russia grabbed Arthur and held him at knife-point.

"Rusha?" Arthur said scared and slurred "waddaya doin ere?"

"Don't worry comrade. I'll make sure to do this quick. You'll be one with Russia soon, da?"

"Hell no!" Alfred yelled as he tackled Russia but somehow managed to keep Arthur from getting cut. He wasn't so lucky. He got cut pretty deep on his arm but didn't pay that any attention. He was more focused on Arthur.

"Arthur. ARTHUR!"

"wa?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ima fin"

Alfred sighed with relief. He grabbed Arthur and dragged him out of the room as they headed for the dorm. Arthur was still awake, surprisingly, and as the cold air hit him, he started to sober up.

"Alfred."

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding."

"And you're not drunk anymore it seems like. Do you remember what happened?"

"… OF COURSE I REMEMBER! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"

"And why not?" Alfred asked calmly. His arm was starting to sting.

"Because… I'm not…" his head throbbed particularly hard as he remembered that he was going to have a major hangover the next day.

"Don't you dare say you're not worth it. You are Artie. You're my best friend. I'm not sure why Russia wanted to kill you but I am going to kill him first."

"… Alfred, let's go back to the dorm so I can stop the bleeding." Arthur said while slightly blushing. No one had ever said that he was worth anything.

"kay…" Alfred replied with a hiss as cold air entered his wound.

They walked back to the dorm, which luckily wasn't far away. As soon as they got inside, Arthur pushed Alfred in a chair on his side of the room.

"Artie… you're letting me go on…"

"It's fine for now. But this doesn't change anything. Now shut up so I can fix your arm."

For once, Alfred did as he was told. As soon as Arthur touched his wound with the alcohol, rather than hissing with pain, he blushed. Yes, he was in love with Arthur. He didn't know why but it was true.

"Are you okay you git?"

"Heeey. This 'git' saved your life!"

"Yes but you still should have been more careful."

"Whatever."

As soon as he was finished wrapping his arm up, Arthur hugged his best friend.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred was redder than Romano's tomatoes.

"U-um… iiiit was no trouble. I'm the hero after all, hehe."

Arthur smiled and thought something he would be thinking a lot in the future:

'Maybe these classes aren't as intolerable as I thought.'

Both of them said goodnight and retreated to their respective sides and both silently agreed to pretend as if nothing happened last night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, anyone who was at the party started fussing over Alfred and Arthur about the details. Even though Alfred knew Arthur remembered, Arthur pretended not to.

"I was drunk. Of course I don't remember what happened. I passed out right after Alfred and I left."

When someone came up to Alfred, he would change the subject quickly so they don't question him. That made France curious though.

"Angleterre, you must tell me what happened between you and Alfred last night."

"There's nothing to tell, France. I was drunk. You of all people should know…"

"I know you sober up once you go out in the cold. Don't play dumb with me."

"Whether or not something actually happened, France, I'm not going to tell you."

"Be that way. But you know I will find out eventually."

Arthur left feeling slightly more worried.

English Class came and went and they went to the hall where they would receive their report cards. Arthur looked at his and, as usual, had all A's and great comments from his teachers. He snuck a peek over at Alfred's whose was much MUCH worse.

"Alfred! Your grades are terrible!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well?"

"Well what?

"Are you getting a tutor?"

"No! I don't need a tutor I'm the…"

"Alfred F. Jones you finish that sentence, I will wring your neck."

"Fine, fine. But, I don't need a tutor."

"You do to need a tutor and if you grades aren't enough, your lack of grammar certainly proves you need for one."

"Well isn't that dandy. Now my best friend is giving me a talking to as well as my parents! Geez…"

"Well you do deserve it if you're acting this stubborn."

"Fine! I'll get a tutor."

"Good, now…"

"Will you be my tutor Artie?"

"My name is Arthur but why me?"

"Cuz your super-smart (though not as awesome as me!) and a good teacher! When I had problems with that math thingy..."

"Fine. I'll help. But don't think that I'll do the homework for you, okay?"

"ALL RIGHT!" Alfred said punching the air.


	5. Chapter 5

After the break, which was completely uneventful, the students returned to school and began their lessons. Arthur helped Alfred with school, which was hard since they both had busy schedules and Arthur now had twice as much homework to do.

Despite all the work Arthur had to do, he enjoyed the time spent with Alfred even though he could be a complete arse sometimes. He also made sure to take proper care of himself. He couldn't get sick at a time like this. Which is why he was horrified on a Monday to find that he had fallen ill. He kept this a secret from Alfred so he wouldn't try to 'be the hero' and put him in bed. That would be more embarrassing than anything else.

But, he couldn't conceal it for much longer. The heat of the classrooms was much too hot in his opinion and he was starting to cough. Alfred, unfortunately, noticed.

"Hey, Arthur. Are you sick or somethin'?"

"No, I'm perfectly fi-" and then he collapsed. He woke up and found that he had been put in bed. Not only that but someone was cooking something. He could only tell from the steam that was coming out of the kitchen area because his nose was too stuffed to notice.

"Hey. You're up!"

"Way to go Captain Obvious. Did you bring me back here?"

"Yeah. I also brought your books for the different classes since I know you wouldn't want to get behind. Oh. And here's some soup and medicine for your cold."

"Wow, Alfred. You're actually being quite… thoughtful."

"Haha, thanks!"

Arthur ate his soup and took his medicine before hitting the books.

"I'm not so sure if is necessarily a good thing, though…"

"Nonsense, Alfred. I can't lower my GPA just for some silly thing like a cold."

"A cold might be silly but you might not get better unless you rest!"

"I see I can't argue with you. But, I'm studying anyways."

"Arthur!"

Alfred pouted but turned and began reading his comics on his bed. Arthur looked up a little while later and was surprised to see that Alfred had put down the comics and picked up one of Arthur's books. _Pride and Prejudice._

"Man these people are more messed up than we are!"

"What are you talking about?"

Alfred didn't realize he had spoken aloud. "Uh… nothing just commenting on the book."

"And you mentioned our relationship because…"

"Because umm… because…"

"I'm sure you've realized that is a _romance_ novel, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"And you and I aren't in a relationship like that so…"

"But neither were Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy!"

"It's true that Elizabeth hated Mr. Darcy at first but then they…"

They fell in love. Arthur stopped before finishing his sentence. Was their relationship like _Pride and Prejudice_? It's true that he originally hated Alfred but he had grown fond of him recently

"I know they fell in love at the end but that was a looooong time after Mr. Darcy confessed."

"She thought he was a prideful and selfish man."

"And he thought she was prejudiced against his wealth."

And then there was silence. Both blushed as they stared at each other. Arthur's heart was beating so fast he almost mistook it for a heart attack. Eventually Alfred stood up much to Arthur's disappointment.

"I'm gonna go get some air, kay?"

"Sure. Just be back before curfew, alright?"

"Of course." Alfred said quietly before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur put his math book down. How was he supposed to concentrate? His heart was racing. He realized that maybe their 'relationship' wasn't enough for him. Did he want something more? What is he supposed to do? Is he gay? So many questions so he did the one thing he could do: pick up the phone. Who would he call? France is perverted. Russia… out of the question. Then, he dialed Ludwig's number.

"Hallo?"

"Umm… hello Germany. I was wondering if I could speak to you. Privately if possible."

There was a pause. Arthur sat patiently hoping that this will help him.

"Of course. Why don't you come into my room in 10 minutes."

"Okay. Thanks." And he hung up. Time seemed to slow down specifically for him. Finally when 8 minutes had passed, he made the 2 minute trip to Germany's room. When he reached there he knocked three times. Germany opened the door immediately.

"Come inside."

"Thank you. I'm sorry if you were doing something important."

"It's no trouble. So tell me" he said as he pointed to a chair for Arthur to sit "what's bothering you?"

"Um… I think I might be in love with Alfred."

"Really?" Germany said surprised. He had expected a lot of things but not this.

"I'm not sure. My heart beat fast when I'm around him, I blush more, I feel like the relationship I have with him is not enough, …"

"Do you love him?"

"What? That's what I'm asking y-"

"I can't answer you. Only you will know. For me and Feliciano, he made the first move. He told me that he loved me. Nothing fancy or romantic but straightforward. Later, I asked him how he knew that he loved me. He looked at me straight in the eyes and said that his heart told him that it was right. He didn't know whether I was gay or not or if I was whether I liked him or not but he said if he didn't know it would've killed him. I'm glad he told me too because I'm a lot happier now than before. Maybe America is the same way. He might love you but be too timid to admit it to you because he's scared that you will reject him. Don't just love him out of pity or anything because that's not love. If he was to leave you right now and go somewhere you would never see him again, would you regret anything?"

Arthur sat there contemplating. Germany turned slightly towards the closet but Arthur was too busy thinking to notice anything. Finally he looked up with tears in his eyes. "I would regret not telling him."

Arthur stood up and thanked Germany quickly before running out the door.

Germany just smiled before saying apparently to himself "I wonder who's hiding in the closet, hmm?"

"Eeeek!" A voice from the closet cried out in surprise.

"How did you know it was me Ludwig?" Feliciano said before coming out of the closet.

"I could hear your 've's from all the way over hear. But, I'm glad you heard what I had to say, Liebe" Germany said as he stood up and hugged Feliciano tightly. "Because it's true that I'm happy you confessed to me."

"Ve~ me too Ludwig. Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

MEANWHILE…

Arthur ran up the stairs of their dorm as tears rolled down his cheeks. He loved Alfred. He loved Alfred. He loved Alfred. He loved Alfred. He would say it a million times and still never get sick of that idea. He loved how he didn't do well in school. He loved how Alfred loved playing the hero. He loved how he pretended not to love Arthur's books when he really does. He loved his laugh when he tried to convince Arthur otherwise. He loved how his eyes looked on him with concern as if he'd break. He loved Alfred. He loved Alfred. He loved Alfred…


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred was on the roof staring at the sky. He loved Arthur but didn't want to admit it. It was unrequited love and he knew it. Arthur already said he was straight. He loved him too much to try and change anything about him.

Suddenly, the door to the roof slammed opened and Alfred turned around. Arthur was standing there breathing heavily. When he finally calmed down, Arthur looked up. He looked as if he'd been crying. He still looked beautiful.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Is it Russia? I swear if he's done so much as lay a finger…"

"It's not Russia, Alfred, so calm yourself. It's you."

"I made you cry? What did I do? I'll fix it in any way I can."

"You better not fix it. I'll kill you if you do."

Alfred looked extremely confused. "Huh?"

"You are so dense." Arthur said as he walked towards him and stood so they were almost nose-to-nose. "And I love you." And Arthur closed the distance between them. It was a very sloppy kiss. Not at all like the ones in Hollywood but that didn't matter to Alfred. Arthur, his unrequited love was kissing _him_. He kissed back with no hesitations and just as much rigor but it still surprised him.

Arthur pulled back blushing madly.

"You're still feverish."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, let's go back inside." He said as he carried Arthur princess-style down the stairs.

"WHOA! ALFRED YOU ARSE! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE WE-"

"We're not gonna fall geez. Take a chill-pill Elizabeth!"

"I will not take a- AND WHO DID YOU CALL ELIZABETH?"

"You of course! I'm Mr. Darcy." Alfred said smiling.

"Completely inaccurate. Mr. Darcy confessed first and Elizabeth rejected him."

"You did reject me. I asked if you were gay and you said 'no definitely not'" Alfred said with his worst British accent.

"You're actually counting that?"

"Of course!"

When they got back to the room. Alfred put Arthur down and they entered their room.

The first thing Arthur did was take out the dividing line in the middle of the room.

"It's our room and I don't want to keep you away."

Alfred smiled. He loved Arthur so much and just couldn't stop smiling.

"I would've stepped over the line anyways so I can cuddle with my boyfriend."

Arthur blushed at the fact that he was called 'Alfred's boyfriend'. He turned and quickly kissed him. They sat down on the couch they had and boy did Alfred cuddle.

Later after they had kissed goodnight and went to bed, Arthur heard a rustling noise as Alfred stood up and walked somewhere. He assumed the bathroom but was immediately proven wrong as he heard rustling of his sheets.

"Alfred." Arthur said. "What. Are. You. Doing."

"Ima cuddling with my boyfriend, what else?"

"There's not enough room on my bed Alfred!" Arthur hissed.

"Yes there is." Alfred argued as he pulled Arthur close. "See? There's plenty of room!"

Arthur blushed and sputtered nonsense for a moment before muttering "You're impossible."

"No… I'm the hero!"

"Whatever you say." Arthur said cuddling closer despite his argument.

France was in his dorm with his binoculars and as he saw them cuddling in Arthur's bed he smiled. He knew all along this would happen eventually.

"Hah. Told you Angleterre."

"Did you say something, Francis?" Mathew said peering from the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh… nothing at all. But I do believe that there is another pair of lovers in the school.

"Who?"

"It's the anglais-haut-parleurs (that means English-speakers) that we knew would get together." France said with a wink towards the Canadian who just blushed and nodded.

Arthur wasn't paying attention to anyone who might be spying. He was more focused on the warmth and happiness that radiated from his heart. And he liked that feeling: that feeling of loving someone and receiving the exact same thing in return.


	8. EPILOUGUE I KNOW IT'S SPELLED WRONG!

EPILOUGUE

"C'mon Artie!" Alfred said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Somehow both of them had made it through their four years at Gakuen Hetalia. Alfred only barely passed each grade, thanks to Arthur, and also became the 'hero' of the football team. Arthur had become valedictorian and today was the day they were getting their report cards for the final time.

"I'm coming Alfred. You're always in such a rush."

"That's cuz I wanna see if I did well enough!" Earlier that year, Alfred sort of proposed to Arthur. He gave him a promise ring that both wore around their necks. It showed their promise that one day, after college, they would be together forever. The only thing that Arthur had conditioned was that Alfred get at least 1 A. He worked hard for it too.

"Jones, Alfred F."

"THAT'S ME!" Alfred said as he nearly ripped the paper out of the teacher's hand.

"Well?" Arthur said "Aren't you going to look?"

"Open yours first." Alfred said with a slightly nervous voice.

So he did. It was the usual with all As except for PE which was a B+ (the new teacher never gave anyone over a B because apparently he was more awesome than everyone or something which is why a lot of students called him Prussia since he's old and is narcissistic. But Alfred always got a B+ so it was considered a compliment to Arthur.)

Alfred looked over his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek. "Good job Artie."

"Well, look at yours!" Arthur said while blushing like crazy.

Alfred hesitated before opening it. He looked at it before looking kind of down. He didn't get a single A?

"Alfred? I- I'm sorry if you-"

"PSCHYE!" Alfred said before showing him. It was mostly C+ and B- (other that PE, of course) but one A: English. Arthur looked up at Alfred and didn't kiss him just yet.

"HAH! WHOSE THE HERO NOW ALFRED!" Arthur yelled Alfred looking shocked (he had tutored him day and night for English) but not as shocked as when Arthur kissed him full on the mouth and not caring who saw. They were going to get married… well eventually anyways.

But even if they were halfway across the globe (which they would be: London vs. Los Angeles) they would get married some day. And that was good enough for Arthur.


End file.
